


Skleróza nebolí

by SallyPejr



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Pin, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Merlin svého manžela vážně miluje. Ale občas by ho zabil.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Skleróza nebolí

Merlin by to asi nikdy nepřiznal nahlas, ale každý ví, že svého manžela miluje. Merlin by toto prohlášení popřel. A teď momentálně by jako důkaz Harryho i kopnul.

Byli v půlce cesty do práce, dobrou půlhodinu od domu, když si Harry najednou vzpomněl, že doma nechal telefon. Tak otočili auto a vyrazili zpět. Když Harry znovu nasedl do auta, zeptal se ho Merlin, jestli má peněženku. Měla to být jen rýpavá poznámka, ne upomínka. Nicméně Harry se zarazil a s tichým 'moment' se znovu vydal do domu.

„Seš si vážně jistý, že máš vše?" zeptá se ho Merlin více než trochu nespokojeně, když Harry opět nasedne do auta a zapásá se. „Kalhoty, boty, hlavu, obě nohy?" Sarkasmus z jeho slov skoro odkapává.

„Počkej," odpoví mu jen Harry, než si prohmátne obličej a poplácá se po stehnech. „Vypadá to, že mám vše- Oh-" zarazí se s dlaní přitisknutou k hrudi.

„Co?" zeptá se ho Merlin podezíravě. Neříkejte mu, že má Harry infarkt!

„Ale nic," mávne Harry bezstarostně rukou. „Lekl jsem se, že jsem zapomněl srdce, ale to máš u sebe ty."

Merlin v tu chvíli neví, jestli ho má praštit nebo políbit. Nakonec jen zamumle něco o romantických idiotech a s předstíraným nespokojeným výrazem věnuje svou pozornost cestě před nimi.

Harry vedle něj se usmívá jak sluníčko.

Asi po čtvrt hodině cesty Harry znovu promluví.

„Merline?"

„Hmm?"

„Zapomněl jsem zamknout."


End file.
